Worth it
by Flutejrp
Summary: Heather decides Alejandro's not worth but Justin is! One-shot! Mainly for The Angry American! Now revised!


**This is a one-shot for not my most favorite couple but it's personally for The Angry American! So hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Justin sat by the bar, drinking his beer. To him, being a model is just too much. Having women and girls practically thrown themselves just to get near him. He was tired of it! He wanted a woman to appreciate him from the inside out.<p>

"A martini, please," A voice spoke out. Justin looked to the voice. He recognized the women. Long, silky black hair with pale skin. A burgundy tank top to wrap around her upper torso and white shorts around her thighs. Heather, a fellow model's girlfriend. Alejandro.

Heather had gotten in another fight with her not-so-perfect boyfriend about his career. Heather, earlier that day, was going the laundry in the apartment her and Alejandro shared when she stumbled upon one of his shirts with lip gloss stains all over the collar. This lip-gloss she recognized wasn't hers but another girl. Heather had cried all that afternoon after that fight and he left her.

When Heather got her drink, Justin got closer to her and noticed dry tear stains on her cheeks. He looked away and said:

"You know, he's not worth it." Heather looked at him in a shock. She realized it was Justin, a fellow co-worker of Alejandro.

"He cheated on me, you're right," she said. Justin took a sip of his drink and Heather took a sip of hers.

"There are plenty of fish in the sea," Justin said bluntly.

"I don't want to be alone tonight, not after what happen," Heather said, tears starting to come back in her eyes. Justin looked at her worryingly. If she didn't want to be alone, maybe he could have a chance with her. Alejandro didn't know it, but Heather looked inside of him, not on the outside like most women.

"Alejandro probably didn't know it," Justin explained, "but you looked judge him from the inside, didn't you?" Heather nodded. "I'm looking for a girl like that. A woman to look on the inside and accept it."

Heather looked back at her drink, spinning the straw that came with it. She thought about the good times she had with Alejandro and this afternoon when she found out.

"It was bound to happen with his career and all," she said bluntly, letting a tear drop into her drink. Justin hated to see a girl cry especially a girl as a beautiful and exquisite as Heather. An idea came to him and he smirked.

"You know what? Forget Al!" Justin declared. Heather looked at him confused. He continued, "You and me will go to somewhere where you can forget about that Casanova of a model!" Heather thought about it and smirked, agreeing with him. Justin grabbed Heather's wrist and whisked her out of the bar, after paying for their drinks, of course!

Justin dragged Heather to a club called 'Come Dance!' The two entered the club and immediately was amazed by it. Flashy lights, a DJ and grinding couples. Justin held out his hand, gesturing to Heather to dance with him. She tentatively took his hand and was guided out to the dance.

Justin and Heather grinded against each other during fast songs like "Evacuate the Dance floor" by Cascada and "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga. They also slow dance during songs like "Only Hope" by Switchfoot and "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion.

On the last slow dance, the song was "Hummingbird Heartbeat" by Katy Perry. Heather was getting tired so she rested her head on Justin's shoulder. Justin didn't seemed to mind so he lay his head on top of Heather's head and sniffed it. Ahhh...Strawberries! Justin's favorite scent! Heather's head stirred. Justin lifted his head and looked at her, smiling which mirrored on Heather's face.

Justin leaned in and placed his lips on Heather's. Heather kissed back as she wrapped her petite arms more tightly around Justin's neck as if she was going to fall. Justin deepened the kiss by wrapping one hand around her waist and the other on her back.

Slowly, the two made it out of the club and to Justin's apartment for make out session which turned into something more.

The next morning, Justin woke to have no woman in his arms. He got up and put on some shorts and a white undershirt. Suddenly he smelled something in the kitchen. He walked to find a plate of bacon, eggs and toast. Beside the note, laid a note.

_Justin,_

_I've decided that you were right. Alejandro's not worth it. I just hope that you are._

_Hope you have a wonderful day and call me. My number's on your left arm._

_Love, Heather_

Justin smiled at the note. The other women and girls were not worth it, but Heather is.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! How did I do? This is for everyone but especially The Angry American! Just let you know this is stepping out of my comfort zone! Because I'm not that big of a Justher fan as seen on my profile! So R&amp;R!<strong>

**Well that's all folks!**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


End file.
